


Unrecognisable Ash

by 221b_Johnlock_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Detective, Doctor - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sweet, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_Johnlock_x/pseuds/221b_Johnlock_x
Summary: Sherlock can't recognise some tobacco ash and it leaves him defeated until John steps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please share it and I hope you like it!

John had heard it from outside 221b, even before he entered the flat he knew something was wrong. From what he could make out he could hear the sound of pans being flung around and gunshots.

So, Sherlock was either bored or upset and John was eager to find out which it was today.  
Heading up the stairs to the flat he purposely stepped loudly, making his footsteps sound like that you'd hear from an elephant.

The room fell silent as John slowly pushed open the blue door.  
"Am I safe?" John chuckled as he walked in, peering round for any sign of Sherlock, to find him curled in his chair.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked as he sunk to his knees in front of the sulking detective.

"I found a new type of ash" Sherlock simply spoke, his voice shook as he said it and John knew there was more to come.

"What sort was it?" John asked, fixing eye contact with Sherlock.  
"Um... it was.... " the detective trailed off and began to turn over on the chair, he was stopped when John placed a hand on the detective's thigh.

Thinking he had done wrong John began to pull his hand away but after making eye contact with Sherlock again he could tell that Sherlock wanted his hand there.

"I couldn't identify it John." Sherlock sounded more defeated than he ever had.  
"Why not? I thought you knew 243 different types of tobacco ash?" John asked, growing more concerned about the man in front of him.

"My tobacco analysis has long since been replaced" Sherlock answered, fixing eye contact with the doctor once again.

"With what Sherlock?" The Doctor asked again. 

"The 27-" the detective trailed off again.  
John decided to give the detective time to answer instead of pestering him further.  
John moved in closer.  
"The 27 different ways you laugh have replaced my tobacco analysis data, I deleted it so I could remember more about you." Sherlock spoke at last, he seemed relieved to finally get it out.

"M-me?" John stammered, his cheeks positively glowing.  
His lips grew into a smile,  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked Sherlock "I'd very much like to" he added with a smile.

"Yes" The Consulting detective answered.

With that, John grabbed Sherlock's shirt, pulling him so he too was kneeling on the floor, gradually moved closer until they could feel their breath on each other's skin, their lips meeting seconds later, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

Sherlock's lips parted to let out a groan and John took the moment to slide his tongue into the detectives mouth.  
Grabbing his shirt, John pulled Sherlock to the floor, still kissing.

John ran his hands and gripped Sherlock's hair, at the same moment Sherlock let out another groan.

Finally breaking apart the duo stayed on the floor for a while smiling and trying to catch their breath back.

"People are definitely going to talk" John laughed.  
Sherlock laughed with the Doctor. This was definitely the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was prompted by a tweet from Sherlock to John on twitter that read 'the 27 different ways you laugh have replaced my tobacco analysis data'


End file.
